indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Competitive Play
Since launch, Indie Pogo has had a rich competitive history. The discovery of new techniques and character strategies have kept the scene alive, where routine tournaments help players test their skills against one another. Advanced Techniques Quick Jump A Quick Jump, or Squat-cancelling, is performed when landing on the ground. Inputting jump during the Jumpsquat animation will cancel the Jumpsquat, allowing characters to jump faster. This technique doesn't consume the air jump. This technique is helpful for characters with long Jumpsquat animation, such as Fishy. Quick Jump is universal and works with every character. Quick Jumping was thought to be discovered by players, but Trevor Lowe talked about it prior to this "discovery". This technique is also taught by the Shopkeeper. Indie Pogo 7 07 2018 11 30 53 AM.png|The Shopkeeper talking about Quick Jumping Squat.png|FunPak and VCosmoz "discovering" Quick Jumping Teching After taking a hit and being in knockback or tumbling animation, instead of falling flat on the ground, the parkour button can be pressed right before hitting the ground to instantly get in standing position and recovering from a fall. This technique is hard because the window to input the parkour button is very small. Squish-0.png|Trevor Lowe talking about Quick Jumping and Teching Quick Roll Pressing the parkour button while holding either side when landing on the ground bypasses the crouch animation, allowing the character to instantly roll. Quick Rolling is the result of an early implementation of the Rolling mechanic. When it was first implemented, rolling was either based on timing (with the window of the Quick Roll) or a set-distance roll if initiated while in Standing position. Rolling was then changed to be non-stop no matter what, but the timing-based roll still exists and thus results into the Quick Rolling technique. Wall Climbing By dodging diagonally upwards towards a wall, wall sliding, then walljumping (repeat this cycle), players can infinitely travel upwards to scale vertical walls and surfaces. This cycle is crucial for survival on Stages with low bottom blast zones or walls that travel all the way down, such as Canabalt Skyline, INK, and Retro Zone. It is a great recovery option if a player has expended all of their character's recovery tools. Rolldancing Rolldancing is a technique that lets the player crouch or roll immediately after ending a roll on the ground. To do this, a player has to first cancel their landing with a Quick Roll. After this, releasing the parkour button and immediately pressing it again will let the player crouch, and the player can roll again or do any other actions possible out of crouch. A player can usually only roll twice when rolldancing. However, this technique can be extended by rolling off a platform and landing on another one. query_rolldance.PNG| ¿Query? discovering Rolldancing Dodgerolling Dodgerolling allows players to dodge into the ground and then start rolling almost immediately. To do it, the player must dodge into the ground, wait for a very short number of frames after touching the ground and then try to roll. This bypasses the jumpsquat and crouching animations in the same way in which a Quick Roll does, allowing players to dodge into the ground instead of falling all the way so players can get into a roll faster. Dodgedancing Dodgedancing allows players to roll in one direction, turn around very quickly and start rolling in the other direction. Dodgedancing is faster than Rolldancing when turning around and also lets players turn around multiple times per roll, whereas Rolldancing only allows players to turn around once, or twice if they fall off a platform after starting their roll. Dodgedancing is performed by doing a rolling leap, dodging into the ground, waiting a few frames after touching the ground and then trying to roll in the opposite direction, however the player can choose to keep rolling in the same direction after Dodgedancing as well. Battle Of The Leap Lords Battle of the Leap Lords is an officially organized monthly tournament held by Trevor Lowe and prominent members of the Indie Pogo Discord community. These events usually occur on the last weekend of every month, save for one or two exceptions. Leap Lord Events * Battle of the Leap Lords - August 2018 * Battle of the Leap Lords - September 2018 * Battle of the Leap Lords: Double Time Other Events * Indie Pogo Release Tournament * Pogo War * Zorb-Off Tier Lists Current This Tier list was created by Query and has been highly regarded by other members of the Discord. Characters within the same tier are ordered, and these rankings only reflect characters at a high level of play. Game Version: 2.1.1.1. | | |- |'A' | | | | | |- |'B' | | | | | | |- |'C' | | |} Outdated These tier lists are based on older versions of the game. They should not be used to judge a character's power level today, but do grant a look into the game's competitive history. Tierlist2111png.png|Tier list from earlier in 2.1.1.1. Created using results from a Discord survey made by Dead Line. TierlistJan19.png|Tier list for 1.1.4.0. Created by Bandana Blue. TierlistAug18.png|Tier list for 1.1.2.0. Created from results of Dead Line's State of the Game Survey, as well as suggestions from Munkee Haruka. TierlistJul18.png|Tier list for 1.0.16.2. Created by Deep Gnome, winner of the first Indie Pogo tournament, and Volta. Results are likely not reliable due to the young age of the competitive scene.